The Invaders
Somewhere in the lonely void of space, there is something growing. It is painfully clear that it is something that it is headed our way and doesn't plan on landing in a so. A space shuttle analysing it has not identified its full form. Samples have been taken, but nothing can identify what this actual being is. Is it a being? I look out my window each morning and night to see if it is still there and to my surprise the giant is still growing, altering, becoming more and more visible to the naked eye. It is dangerously close to the planet. The greatests minds have analysed the photos and have been able to clarify that there is an image of some form of facial description on the giant. Machines have been developed by our scientists. These machines are the weapons used to combat the potential threat. THe odd thing about the machines is that they look human. In this territory, people already assume the worst about the machines and the giant in space. I want to discover more about this anomaly, but I will have to wait. UPDATE Eggs have spawned from nowhere. They are hatching at a slow rate. The doctors are testing the heartbeat, but something is wrong. The heartbeat is not only irregular, but it is as though the eggs are leaking oil and chemical waste. The materials that the eggs are made from are otherworldly. The scientists reveal that the giant in space also has this same material embedded into its skin. The king has expressed his concern and wants to take no chances as these beings hae an ominous presence. He has ordered mass annihilation of the eggs and try and find a solution to take out the giant. The scientists have protested against this for obvious reasons. UPDATE The eggs have been found as to where they were evacuated. All that is known is that they have hatched and the corpses of scientists and armed guards were found. They were executed in such a brutal fashion. The chief priests and those whom control the secrets of mankinds technology propose that we all unite forces. The chief priests and the technological race call forth these ancient beings of great power known as the guardians. The guardians are sent on a search and destroy mission to hunt down the hatchlings. UPDATE The hatchlings have been found. They have somehow fully developed into full sized beings and wield technology greater than that of our own. We are helpless and even the guardians are powerless to stop them. The technological race have used the machines to help fight against the threat and alongside them, crafted giants that can summon great amounts of strength to take down these creatures. UPDATE I am no longer safe... We are no longer safe! The giant in the sky is slowly descending. Our fears have been confirmed. If a response was not found in time we would be in danger and we are. To make matters worse, the creatures have been finding their way into towns and killing people off. Towns are not safe... There have been cases where they have been burned, raided and have been vastly outmatched by the creatures superior technology. Due to the metallic appearance of the creatures and their blood fueled desire, they have been named the metal demons and they seem to only have one purpose. Seek and destroy... All the efforts of our technology and the guardians and giants have proven fruitless. It has been said it is time for our last resort. If the insane madness of bloodshed and usurping of towns is to cease, it is time to fight fire with fire and use the forbidden 'ARMS'. Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Journal Category:Original Story